GAT-X370G Gelb Raider Gundam
The GAT-X370G Gelb Raider Gundam is a Mobile Suit appearing in the Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny Astray R photonovel. It is a variant of the GAT-333 Raider Full Spec. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Gelb Raider is a transformable mobile suit built under the Earth Alliance's "Actaeon Project", but in reality, it is now an independent project by the Actaeon Industries. Based on the GAT-333 Raider Full Spec, it is developed by Valerio Valeri to aid the GAT-X131B Blau Calamity Gundam which lacks mobility. Thus, Gelb Raider's design is focused on improving mobility and the ability to disrupt enemy attacks. Research findings on GAT-X370 Raider Gundam's weaponry are also used in the suit's design, thus, it has the Raider Gundam's weaponry and enhanced version of the spherical breaker and shield cannon. The Gelb Raider also incorporates redesigned IWSP parts on the suit's backpack and legs, and overall has improved mobility as well as twice the firepower and thrust of its base unit. Other changes include additional sensors on each side of the head and a stabilizer in between the back-mounted rail guns. The Gelb Raider operate in a team alongside the GAT-X131B Blau Calamity Gundam and GAT-X252R Rot Forbidden Gundam, where it is responsible for disrupting the enemy's attack in addition to performing hit and run attacks/raids. The suit is later upgraded with the Trio System, which improves its cooperation with the other two suits during battle, as well as the combat AI, 80. The installation of 80 greatly improves the suit's performance and turns it into an AI controlled MS. Armaments ;*"Zorn" 100mm Energy Cannon :A short range energy cannon mounted in the mouth region of the Gelb Raider, it is usable in both MA and MS mode. ;*2-barrel 52mm Hyper Velocity Shield Cannon :A modified version of the 2-barrel 52mm hyper velocity shield cannon used by the original Raider, it has additional beam cannons at the sides. It can be used in both MA and MS form. It is mounted on the left shoulder when in MA form and on the right arm when in MS form. The 52mm hyper velocity cannons have two firing modes, semi-auto and full-auto. :;*Beam Cannon ::A beam cannon that seems to be derived from TMF/A-803 LaGOWE's 2-barrel beam cannon is mounted on each side of the shield cannon. The two beam cannons provided the suit with rapid-fire ranged beam weaponry. ;*"Ahura Mazda" Short-range Plasma Cannon :Mounted in the middle portion of the claws, these cannons have a short firing distance and are only usable in MA mode. They can also generate a short beam blade for close combat. ;*M417 80mm Machine Gun :A nose mounted machine gun usable only in MA mode. It is mainly used to restrict enemy's movements during dogfight, but also has sufficient power to damage non-PS armored unit. ;*M2M3 76mm Machine Gun :Two machine guns installed in the shoulders and are usable only in MA mode. ;*115mm Railgun :Mounted on the redesigned IWSP parts on the backpack, railguns are powerful weapons that use electromagnetism and sliding bars to rapidly accelerate projectiles. Sensors are mounted on each barrel for high precision shooting. The pair of railguns are usable only in MA mode. ;*105mm Cannon :Mounted on the redesigned IWSP parts on the backpack, the pair of 105mm cannons are usable only in MA mode. ;*"Super Mjolnir" Super Spherical Breaker :An improved version of the original Raider's Spherical Breaker, it has bigger and sharper spikes. Special Equipment & Features ;*Trio System :A system that allows for better coordination of attacks between the Blau Calamity, Gelb Raider and Rot Forbidden. This system is actually a copy of ZGMF-X56S/ι Destiny Impulse Gundam R's Buddy System. ;*80 (Combat AI) :A combat AI based on 8 and the AI that Valerio Valeri is working on. Unlike the AI system installed in other MS, 80 is capable of controlling a MS by itself, but it can also serve as a support system if the pilot is present in the cockpit. History The second unit of the enhanced second generation GAT-X machines created by Valerio Valeri under the "Actaeon Project", the Gelb Raider first appeared in a simulation battle to help out GAT-X131B Blau Calamity Gundam against the GAT-X105E+AQM/E-X09S Strike Noir Gundam. Later in space, the Blau Calamity and Gelb Raider intervened in the battle between ZGMF-X56S/ι Destiny Impulse Gundam R and MBF-P02 Gundam Astray Red Frame, which is controlled only by 8 as Lowe Guele was thrown out of Red Frame's cockpit earlier. Both suits defeated the Destiny Impulse R and 8 was captured. Subsequently, the suit together with Blau Calamity and GAT-X252R Rot Forbidden Gundam were fitted with the Trio System and deployed in an ambush aimed at destroying the Destiny Impulse R and DI Adaga. The battle was a stalemate initially, but the three suits soon managed to forced the self-destruction of the DI Adaga. However, DI Adaga's Destiny R Silhouette ejects beforehand and then escapes with the Destiny Impulse R. After the combat AI, 80, was successfully developed, Valerio Valeri immediately installed it on the three enhanced second generation GAT-X machines. The trio of AI controlled suit was then used to defend against a large scale attack from Destiny Impulse R and numerous DI Adagas. The three suits were later destroyed on earth a week later by the MBF-P02 Gundam Astray Red Dragon in a duel between Valerio Valeri and Lowe Guele. Picture Gallery Gelb Raider Gundam.jpg Gelb Raider 02.jpg Gelb Raider 01.jpg References Notes & Trivia *"Gelb" is German for "yellow". *Like the Blau Calamity Gundam, the designer and builder of the Gelb Raider sample model is Seira Masuo. His basic concept when designing the suit is to double the suit's thrusters, giving one the impression that it is super fast. External links